


Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom

by Sonia34



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing a strange ring in a Hogwarts corridor, Harry Potter walks over to pick it up... In a school of magic? Really? Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doomed

Harry yawned and got out of his chair. He had been studying in the library for a few hours and was quite exhausted— it was getting late. He picked up his parchment and books and shoved them into his bag before leaving. He hurried back to the common room and once inside went up to the boys‘ dormitory. He dropped his bag at the foot of his bed before remembering that Ron had asked him if he could bring an interesting looking book about quidditch back for him, since he was going there anyway.

Harry sighed and left Gryffindor tower again. A few halls away from the library, he spotted something glittering at the edge of the corridor and walked over to it. It was a ring; a silver ring with gold etchings and a bright triangular emerald. He picked it up and stuck it on his finger experimentally, and if he hadn’t been so tired, he probably would have had better sense about doing that. You don’t go putting on mysterious rings that you find in a school of _magic_ after all, and that only occurred to him when suddenly everything around him began to grow; larger and larger until everything towered above him.

He realized suddenly that he was staring up at the gigantic ceiling, and tried to get up. He couldn’t. His mind starting racing; he didn’t have any arms. In fact, he didn’t have any legs or ears or eyes or a nose, and— why, he didn’t have any body at all. He wasn’t a wisp of soul floating around or anything like that, but he certainly wasn’t, well, _human_ at the moment. He thought for a moment about how he could see, smell, and hear without eyes, a nose, and a pair of ears, but it was too much for his brain to comprehend. That is, if he even had a brain at all. Obviously his different form, or whatever it was, had made him shrink, and that meant anyone passing by could easily step on and squish him, which he didn’t particularly like the idea of.

Before he could get to figuring out how to get back to normal, a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson to be exact, started walking toward him. She stopped, noticing him. Harry wondered what she saw.

“A pansy?” she asked no one in particular.

“I’M A PANSY?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!” Harry yelled through a mouth that he really didn’t have, with a voice that he, and only he, could hear. “Oh, great.” He thought. “Pansy just found a pansy— me.” Although Harry was disgusted by the idea, Pansy seemed to like it.

“I love pansies…” she said quietly.

“I’ll bet you do.” Muttered Harry under his breath. Just then, to his horror, she picked him up and put her ugly nose on his face (or, ‘petals’,) sniffing. Harry shut his eyes and winced, wishing it was possible for her to notice, get a little disturbed, and _go away_. So of course, she didn’t. Well, actually, she did the going away part, the only problem was that she didn’t put him down first. “Well, at least she didn’t put me in her hair.” He thought bitterly. 

 

* * *

 

“Where is Harry?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t know,” said Ron, who was having trouble with a particularly jumpy chocolate frog.

“It’s late, he should be back by now… Oh, I’ll just go see what’s keeping him.” She decided.

“Oh, come on. He’ll be back,” said Ron through a mouthful of chocolate. Hermione gave him a disapproving look and left, rolling hey eyes when he yelled “Hey, come back here!” to the chocolate frog, which had made a determined jump for freedom. She walked towards the library. “Harry’s probably just lost track of time.” She told herself, although she had an uneasy feeling that he hadn’t. When she was almost at the library, she saw something glittering near the edge of the corridor…


	2. McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione gets a teacher, and Harry is planted.

Hermione headed over to it. She bent down and examined it; it was a delicate looking ring. It was silver and part of the silver twisted around a shiny emerald. Hermione assumed it had been dropped by someone, because after all, who would purposely put it on the floor? She bent forward and reached out a hand to pick the ring up and look at it more closely, but stopped, her fingertips barely two centimeters away. It had gold engravings that she had only just realized weren’t only designs; they where ancient runes. She tilted her head and finally made out: Those who touch this shall— …the rest was worn away.

Hoping that Harry hadn’t seen and touched it, that the missing part didn’t say _die_ or _disappear forever_ , she set off to Professor McGonagall’s office.

As soon as she was there, Hermione knocked loudly on the door. “Come in.” said the farmiliar voice of the professor. The door opened. McGonagall sat at her desk, wand held loosely in her hand. Once Hermione was inside, she waved it and the door shut again. Setting it down she said, “Miss Granger, what brings you here at this hour? It’s only a few minutes before curfew.” “I know Professor, but I found something in the hall on my way to find Harry— he was in the library and I went to see why he wasn’t back yet.” “What sort of thing?” asked McGonagall, “A ring, and I’m quite sure it’s not an ordinary one.” “Alright then, show me.” Hermione led McGonagall to the place where she had seen the ring. It was gone.

 

* * *

 

While Hermione had gone looking for Harry, Pansy had been walking to the dungeon, and, not to Harry’s surprise, gone to her common room. Outside in the hall, she said, “Waddle-skauffle.” “Now I know the password, at least for a week.” Thought Harry, “Or course, even if there is a chance of being changed back again before the week is over, I wouldn’t use it.”

Inside, Pansy looked around. So did Harry. It looked just as he remembered it from second year.

Pansy saw Malfoy sitting alone in a chair near the corner. She walked over to him. “Great. Now I get to listen to _Malfoy_ talking.” whispered Harry. “Draco?” She asked. “What?” said Malfoy, not bothering to look up at her. “I have something for you.” She whispered. “What?” He said again. “Just this. I found it today.” She said, shrugging, and held ‘Little Pansy Harry’ out to him. Harry’s eyes went wide. “ _No_.” he thought. “No _way_.” Malfoy took him from her and said, “Thanks.” “Your welcome.” Said Pansy, then walked away.

Malfoy looked at Harry, who stared back, and then took him into the boys’ dormitory.

Malfoy’s dresser top was covered with flowerpots, which surprised Harry, until he realized that everything growing in them where potions ingredients. Malfoy took another pot out from his bottom drawer, took out his wand, transfigured a marble that was sitting on the floor into soil, and carefully planted Harry’s roots in it. After that, he took a cup of water that looked as if it was never used from the side table of the bed next to his own, and watered Harry. Then he put Harry’s pot in the middle of all the potion plants so that no one could see that he was growing an actual _flower_. Harry was pleased to find that he could see out between the leaves of the two plants in front of him.

He saw Malfoy turn quickly as the door opened. Crabbe came in and went to his bed. “Who drank my water?” he said sulkily. “I don’t know,” Malfoy lied, “get some more.” “Alright.” Crabbe sighed, and left the room again.


	3. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a friend, and a plan is made.

Malfoy sat up. Someone had opened the curtains on the window and he could see the light. He opened the hangings around his bed and said, “Who did that?” “Sorry…” said Goyle, before adding, “Did it wake you up?” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Crabbe, who was standing on one foot and trying to put on his sock (which wasn’t working very well, because someone had put a shrinking jinx on it) lost his balance and fell on top of Goyle, who in turn fell onto Crabbe’s bed. Malfoy didn’t seem to think this was very surprising, at least, not for them. Harry, who had also been woken up by the light, smiled as the two boys attempted to get back up without pulling Crabbe’s sock off, which would result in him having to start over.

Suddenly, Harry he heard a voice to his left. “Your new, aren’t you?” “What?” Harry looked around. He didn’t see any face peering through the leaves at him. “Here.” Said the voice. Harry realized that it was a girl’s voice. “What is a girl doing in the boys’ dormitory?” He wondered. And then said, “Where is ‘here’? How can you hear me— wait, can they?” He asked, glancing over at Crabbe, and Goyle (who where by the door now) and Malfoy, who was making his bed. “Of course not silly.” The voice giggled. “And here is right where you’re hear my voice.” She added. Harry looked left again, and noticed a plant with purple flowers and small black seeds, which he recognized as bingloop seeds, a useful potion ingredient. “Oh, hello.” He said. “To you too.” She replied. “So, I can talk to plants?” “Imagine a plant not knowing if it could or not!” She said, shaking her largest flower in a ‘what is the world coming to’ sort of way. “I only just became a pansy yesterday.” He told her. “Or else I would have known.” “Only just became a pansy?” she asked, interested. “Yes,” he said, “last night I came across a ring in a hallway near the library. I put it on, just out of curiosity, because it looked as if something was… different about it. Then suddenly I was pansy, and Pansy Parkinson found be and gave me to Malfoy.”  
Then after a moment, he added “Who I don’t like at all.” “Ahh.” She said. “Quite unfortunate. By the way, my name is Ivy.” “Why would a plant be named the name of a different type of plant?” asked Harry, confused. “Don’t go insulting my name just because we haven’t any friendship to ruin.” She told him huffily. ”Sorry. And, I think Ivy is a nice name, I was just wondering, oh, never mind.” “What’s _your_ name?” asked Ivy. “Harry Potter.” Said Harry. “Malfoy doesn’t like you either.” She said, smiling. “What?” “You said you didn’t like Malfoy before, and now I’m saying that he doesn’t like you either. Don’t think he never talks about you. Anyway, I don’t like him much either.”

There was silence for a few minutes, before Ivy said, “What are you going to do about it?” “About what?” asked Harry, “About being human again.” She said, “You have to do something. Or would you rather be a pansy for the rest of life, living in a pot on Malfoy’s dresser?” Harry suddenly realized that she was quite right— he had to do something. But what? It’s not like he could sneak around executing some crazy plan. He couldn’t move!  
Ivy seemed to read his mind, and he wondered if she actually could. You never know. “There are other ways of getting things done, you know.” She said. “Will you help me?” he asked. She tilted her biggest flower (which he assumed by now way her ‘head’) and said, “Yes. I will.” “Well, do you have any ideas?” “Yes.” She said again. “I have the whole plan already made.” Harry had to admit, he was impressed. “We’ll make a Back-To-Normal Brew.” She said. “I’ve never heard of that potion.” He admitted. “Of course not,” she said proudly, “It’s above your level. You should learn it in a few years.” “I assume you know how to make it?” Asked Harry. “Of course.” She said, and began to list everything they would need.

* * *

Hermione stared at the place where the ring had been. “I swear professor, it was here!” she said. “I believe you, Miss Granger.” Said McGonagall. “Can you describe it to me?” she asked. Hermione did, and when she had finished telling the professor about the engravings and what they meant, McGonagall said, “Your right. I don’t think this was any ordinary ring. Follow me.” “Where are we going?” asked Hermione. “To see the headmaster.”


End file.
